Issei and three's a crowd
by TomSlytherin
Summary: Issei has been blessed with two sacred gears can you guess which? Strong Issei, Powerful Issei, less perverted Issei


Issei Hyoudou Threes a crowd.

Issei Hyoudou was just a normal kid, he lived in Kuoh town with both of his parents and had a friend called Irina who lived next door. True he was exceptional when it came to his physical abilities, he would always win sporting events and was the best at his martial arts lessons. But this all changed when he started to hear voices in his sleep and not the typical in your dreams but vivid voices calling his name and telling him weird things. His parents took him to the doctor who diagnosed it as lucid dreams. But as the weeks went on the voices started to come to him during the day, this caused Issei to be pulled out of school much to the disappointment of his friend Irina. The voices started getting worse and louder making Issei's parents to commit him to a psychiatric ward where he would be given different doses of drugs and kept day and night. Issei was smart enough to understand why his parents did this but he couldn't stamp out the piece of resentment he held for them. Weeks turned to months and no change Issei was still locked up in the ward. Issei now driven to near madness started to plan his escape letting his instincts guide him. During one night Issei had fashioned a lock pick out of a stash of paperclips he had stolen from the many forms kept around the place and used it to unlock his door after lights out. Keeping out of sight from the night guards he made it to the front door of the hospice before he tripped an alarm causing a group of guards to start chasing him. Issei ran faster than he had his entire life keeping ahead of the guards until they cornered him in an alley.

**Azazel POV:**

Azazel leader of the fallen angel faction was making his way out of a nudie bar with multiple slap marks on his face along with a goofy grin. Until he saw a small boy run past him followed by a bunch of guards

'that boy had one hell of an aura' he the fact sobering him up and he gave chase

After finding out he had to do more cardio Azazel found the boy cornered in an alleyway. He was about to step in till the boy started to glow with a light blue aura. Azazel stopped walking when he felt the holy power coming off the boy, then a long spear with a blue handle and golden vines on it

'no way the true Longinus' Azazel thought shocked

**Issei POV:**

He was now cornered and he thought about going back to the hospice/prison and how he would rather die than go back then-

'do you wish power?' a gentle voice called to him much clearer than the other voices

'ye sure' Issei said back deciding he was desperate now

Next thing he knew he was glowing and feeling energy fill his tired body and a blue handled spear appear in his hands

'happy?' the voice asked

Issei felt like he could take on the world at that moment and was about to lash out with the weapon, then a new person with golden bangs walked in on the situation

"hey" he called gaining the attention of the now scared guards "perhaps you should leave the kid alone" he continued his voice seeming to make the guards dizzy

"sure" one of them mumbled and the guards took of just like that

Issei turned the spear on the new guy too much weird shit was happening

"what's happening?" Issei asked more scared than angry

The man smiled at him sympathetically "more than you could imagine" he replied

"geez that explains all of it" Issei deadpanned

The man sighed "ok kid but you asked for it" he said before telling Issei about the three factions of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils and sacred gears, ye the short version

"so you're Azazel the leader of the Fallen angels?" Issei asked sceptically

"well if you'd believe me I'd be more worried I guess" Azazel said before revealing his ten black wings to Issei

The boy just lowered his head "fine you win"

"great now where are your parents I'm sure they'll want to know about this" Azazel said clapping his hands together

"don't know haven't seen them in months since they dumped me at the hospice"

Azazel's smile dropped "I see then what about coming back to mine?" he asked

"sure"

Azazel took Issei back the Grigori the home of the Fallen angels. Once settled in Azazel's private quarters Issei went into his story about the voices and how his parents had abounded him. Afterwards Azazel was stroking his chin in thought

"it's not strange for a sacred gears to talk to their hosts" he mused

"you sure know a lot about these sacred gears" Issei pointed out

"well they're a fascination of mine actually and yours is a peculiar case"

"how so?"

"the spear is the original Longinus the spear that pierced Christ and a high level weapon at that"

"it asked me if I wanted power when I was cornered" Issei put in

"yes but from what I know about it that would just be a pallor trick to just summon the spear"

"what else can it do?" Issei asked eager to know about his new found power

"hold on kiddo you'll have to train to unlock the power of your gear" Azazel laughed

"well what are we waiting for?" Issei asked

"we?" Azazel asked back

"well you said you like to study sacred gears and since mine is so special if you train me you can study it"

"fine but this is going to come back to bite me" Azazel gave in

Thus started Issei's extensive journey being trained by Azazel himself and other fallen like Kokabiel in combat. As time went by Issei started to unlock the powers of his Longinus, it would increase his physical attributes to near inhuman level and the spear could also extend in length and shorten on command. One day when Issei was thirteen he was taken by Azazel to meet another fallen called Baraqiel who would teach him magic. To be honest he was Issei's favourite teacher sure he would beat him black and blue and make him think about his decision to ever ask Azazel for training all those years ago, but he got the best results from Issei like just a week into the training with him Issei found he could shoot light from the spear. Issei loved his new life getting stronger and if he was honest the female fallen angels were gorgeous. At fifteen Issei had achieved balance breaker which covered him in silver and gold armour (this Erlang Shen in smite) and increased his power tenfold but most of the time he never found the need to use it and mostly just used the spear. The same year he was asked by Azazel to do some body guarding which he agreed to but was surprised to find it was Baraqiel's family he was protecting. As time went on Issei got close to the family Shuri Baraqiel's wife was a kind woman and it was an honour for Issei to protect someone like that. The other family member was another story the daughter Akeno since day one tried to get close to Issei who tried to keep everything professional but due to the endless antics of Akeno he started to get closer to her and the two became very close during the time Issei was there much to the annoyance of Baraqiel. But soon Issei's time guarding the family ended though they were just a magic circle away as Shuri put it. Issei did visit them often when he wasn't training which did increase as Issei had bumped into Vali the possessor of the divine dividing and was another one of Azazel's 'projects'. The two had given him hell that day. The two trained together but never made a friendship out of it both of them just didn't gel.

Issei and Azazel sat with the Himejima family eating a Christmas meal together. Issei and Akeno sat together while they ate the two had come a lot closer thanks to Akeno's willingness to break down Issei's shell. After the meal had finished Azazel and Baraqiel were called back to the Grigory for an emergency meeting leaving Shuri alone with the two kids. While Shuri was washing up Issei and Akeno decided to talk a walk outside the shrine while walking Akeno started a conversation

"Issei what am I to you?" she asked

"you're my best friend Akeno the person besides Azazel I feel closest to" he replied

"I'm glad you think so but I was wondering if you think that we could be a little more than that?" she had stopped walking now

"Akeno I'm the wielder of the true Longinus people that get involved with me will be targets of the white one when he shows up" Issei explained

"I know that but..." before Akeno could reply Baraqiel called Akeno back inside.

In present time Issei was sitting with Azazel in his living room

"so Issei are you going to visit Akeno today?" he asked

"no she's with Shuri purifying stuff today" a fifteen year old Issei replied

"you two have become very close, Baraqiel was commenting on it just yesterday"

"did he say he'd strike me with lightning till my eyeballs exploded?"

"something like that but for now you should just go off to bed you trained hard today"

"I'm fifteen you can't tell me to go to bed" Issei complained

"and I've been around since creation so I can" Azazel mocked

"fine nothing to do anyway" Issei grumbled making his way out

Azazel smiled to himself "it will be a hell of a day when the others discover him"

Issei lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Azazel had said about him and Akeno

'good mate' the Longinus commented

The gear rarely talked to him unlike Vali and Albion

'wow too fast but I'd have to be blind to not see her beauty' he admitted

He finally drifted off to sleep but to be woken by Azazel banging on his door soon after

"jeez you're the one that told me to go to bed" he said opening the door

"Issei there's an attack on Akeno and Shuri"

That comment sobered him up and he summoned his spear and followed Azazel down the hallways of the Grigori

"what do we know?"

"large amounts of invaders Baraqiel is away on assignment"

"you're not coming?"

"emergency Grigori meeting"

"got it"

Issei then teleported to the family shrine where a large number of fallen angels were attacking it but the strange thing was the attackers were Baraqiel's clansmen. On the top of the shrine Issei could see strands of Akeno's lightning being fired. Issei went into Balance Breaker and started cutting through the fallen angels none of them giving him a challenge but the sheer number of them slowed him down as more fallen entered the shrine

'I need to be faster if I just had a boost' Issei thought

**'perhaps I could help with that' a voice called in his head**

'who's this?'

**'I am Draig the spirit trapped in the boosted gear which you wield'**

Issei was still cutting through fallen while having this conversation

'why show yourself now?' sure he knew who Draig was thanks to Vali's excessive speeches on how he was his eternal rival

**'oh please how difficult do you think it was to show myself when you're already wielding the true Longinus? This stuff takes time'**

'ok performance issues how can you help?'

**'like this'**

A red gauntlet with a green gem in it appeared on Issei's right hand

**'my power allows me to boost your power every ten seconds at least in this form'**

The power increase he got from Draig was enough for Issei to move just that much faster to finally get closer to the shrine but as hr reached the steps of the Shrine the whole building exploded causing Issei to fly backwards and crash into the ground

'Akeno'

Issei spent hours looking for Akeno, he only found Shuri's body and found no trace of Akeno. Issei was heartbroken his only real friend he had the one that had brought him out of his shell was gone. When Baraqiel returned he didn't take it well and all but purged his clansmen, even Vali chose this time to leave and travel the world now Issei only had Azazel.

For the next three years Issei continued to train mastering both his true Longinus and his new boosted gear only if Vali had been there. Issei started testing himself against much higher class foes like the Hydra and even tussled with a few of the current dragon kings, this would leave him covered in scrapes and bruises which caused Azazel a lot of concern towards his charge but the intense training was working Issei could fight longer and harder even with using Draig's power which when reset left him feeling drained but was no longer the case thanks to the true Longinus which kept his levels normal. He also visited Akeno and Shuri's grave everyday and placed fresh flowers there every day. Time passed slowly Issei slowly became a man and a formidable warrior but shut himself away from everyone even Azazel nothing mattered to him but to become stronger.

At this time tensions were high as a group of devils had declared Kuoh town their territory a bold move on their part and this caused war lovers like Kokabiel to cause more of a fuss at meetings, a group of fallen had been sent to the town but had to be cut off when they tried to steal a sacred gear from a nun. Issei knew the leader of the group Raynaire she had been fanatical in trying to prove herself to Azazel and must've gone off the rails.

One day Issei was laying in long green grass of the hills that spanned for miles, the Grigori had lands that were more than a match of those of Heaven or Hell.

'Damn Devils because of them everyone is too busy to train with me' Issei complained

**'be honest partner no one here is even a suitable partner for you anyway you're too strong' Draig put in his opinion **

_'that or they don't want to listen to the cries of the boisterous dragon'_ the other voice in Issei's head chided

**'shut it you stoner sounding spear' Draig snapped **

_'at least I didn't cause my wielder to hear voices'_

**'that was an accident the spirits of past wielders are often restless'**

'give it a rest you two and Longinus still no luck on remembering who you are?'

_'no nothing is coming to me'_

The spirit of the true Longinus had no idea of its true identity and apparently no one else did. His mental three-way was interrupted by Azazel who coughed loudly 

"Issei I have a task for you"

Opening one eye Issei replied "what is it?"

"we need you to take down a target in Kuoh more trouble with the devils"

Issei stood and stretched "who's the target?"

"Kokabiel"

"the lunatic finally acted" Issei said without surprise

Issei created a magic circle and teleported to his old town. The most recent intelligence was that the devils had set up shop at the local school and if Kokabiel was trying to start a war it would be there and the crazed fallen had been trying for years. Issei used his boosted gear wings to fly over to the school to then see a bunch of devils and a exorcists fighting hellhounds. One of the devils had red hair and was using the powers of destruction

'Sirzechs' little sister Kokabiel you maniac'

Issei decided to step in the small peerage was losing quickly against the beasts. Using only the true Longinus Issei landed forcing the butt of the spear into the ground causing large amounts of energy to shoot outwards towards the hellhounds killing at on impact

"you know I always thought they were cute" Issei said to the sky

"well Azazel's pet finally shows itself" Kokabiel said finally appearing

"pet? Please you know that I am no one's pet you trained me after all" Issei retorted

"and that's why I will defeat you and then kill the Gremory bitch" Kokabiel bragged

"I outgrew you when I was thirteen" Issei said to himself before lunging into the sky

Kokabiel opened with multiple light spears which Issei batted away and thrust his spear at Kokabiel who made light swords to deflect the blows

"you've improved but it's not good enough" Kokabiel said gathering energy and shooting a continuous beam of light at Issei who used the spear to block but was forced down to ground level

Issei took this leisure time to take in his surroundings mostly the devils. There was the Gremory girl who must be in charge, there was also a small white haired girl, a blonde haired girl who Issei realised was the gear holder Raynaire had gone after and an even blonder boy who wielded a sword. All of them just watched the fight but then Issei saw a familiar face

"Akeno?" he called

"hey Issei" she called out confirming his suspicion

"hey we're fighting here" Kokabiel shouted

"shut up!" Issei made slashing motions with his spear send waves of energy at Kokabiel tearing through his light beam and hitting him head on. Issei turned back to Akeno shocked and angry

"three years I thought you were dead and you give me 'hey'? I went to your grave everyday Akeno!" he shouted at the girl

"I'm sorry Issei I wanted to call you but..."

"we're not done yet!" Kokabiel shouted getting back up

"I'm so over this" Issei then activated his spear's balance breaker and leapt at Kokabiel pinning him to the ground with the spear but making sure no to kill Azazel wanted him alive "I'm talking!" Issei shouted at the now unconscious Kokabiel. He made his way back to the group of devils with Kokabiel and stood right in Akeno's face

"now you're going to tell me what happened that made you end up as a devils servant"

"well after I left I bumped into Rias" she indicated the red head "and she gave me an offer to join her peerage and at that time I was lonely and..."

"and I wasn't enough?" Issei snapped back

"Issei I..." she was interrupted by the arrival of Vali in full balance breaker form

"hey Issei!" He called

"not now Vali in the middle of something" Issei said not looking at him

"but we have business I heard that you're now the red dragon emperor and now we must fight" Vali declared

This shocked the group of devils even Akeno who only knew about his true Longinus

"did Azazel send you?" Issei asked ticked off

"yes but you're the reason I'm here and now we fight"

Vali launched himself at Issei who dodged and sent a shower of light at Vali who had to defend against the strike. Issei knew Vali's true heritage and also knew light was deadly to him

"you've become more powerful Issei but so have I" Vali bragged

**"Half dimension" Albion shouted **

'shit no bars held' Issei thought, the half dimension not being a move to mess around with

"Vali as much as I would love to kick your ass I've got stuff to do" Issei said raising the spear

_"holy banisher" it called and then the half dimension _went back to normal

Azazel chose this moment to come out of the bushes "boys calm down we're trying to start a peace" he said to be buffeted by both Issei's and Vali's power

"fine!" they said together like arguing children

Azazel introduced himself to the Devils and went on about politics which both Issei and Vali were all to happy to block out, at least the two could agree on something

"damn Vali Opening with Half dimension, you've improved since leaving" Issei laughed

"what can I say with you I can't afford to do things by half"

"Azazel planned all this out" Issei pointed out

"just figured that out?" Vali taunted

Issei punched him lightly on the shoulder

"so Akeno's alive must be nice" Vali offered

"you'd think but now she's a devil's servant things will change" Issei said almost sadly

"not much to serve the devil's didn't know God was dead" Vali jabbed

"we only found out because we caught Azazel crying that one time" Issei recalled

"and we thought it was because we brunt his porn magazines" Vali laughed

Issei stared at his old frenemy oddly "you're laughing, found a girl?" he asked

"what and I can't laugh because of you?"

"I'm not shagging you!" Issei said quickly

The two seemed to understand each other so they didn't need to finish the conversation. Azazel finished his talks and walked back to the two emperors

"well there will be a peace talk in three weeks time and until then Issei you're job is to secure this area"

Issei groaned "make albino boy do it"

"no can do Vali has other work to do"

"like what? to nut over the idea of fighting great red?"

"may give you some time to talk to Akeno and I've got you a nice place near the beach" Azazel smirked

"fine!" Issei gave in "but now I know why you fell not only are you a pervert but you are a scheming, manipulating, Sly mother fu..."

"Glad we could all agree" Azazel clapped his hands together leaving the area in pursuit of a opai bar

"see you soon Issei and get stronger" Vali said spreading his wings

"careful what you wish for"

Then Issei was left alone with the devils

"hey I'm Issei" he tried

"hello Issei my name is Rias Gremory and this is Akeno my queen who you seem to already know, my bishop Asia Argento, my knight Kiba and rook Koneko" the red head introduced everyone who waved or smile when called

"direct good, I think we will get along fine. So I'm going to need everything you have on everything supernatural in this area"

"well the student council would be able to give that kind of information to you but they've already gone, could you come back here tomorrow?" Rias asked

"sure right then I'm off" Issei said before disappearing in a flash of green

Issei had to give it to Azazel the place he got for him was pretty nice, close to the beach and out of the way. But now he was back to being bored Kokabiel hadn't put up much of a fight and now had nothing to do but watch TV

'could be worse' he thought while leaning back onto his couch

Next day:

Issei was standing outside the school waiting for all the students to make their way to class as he was already tired of the comments he had already gotten from both the male and female students. Now that the area was clear Issei pushed some of his power onto the barrier he felt around the school to alert the devils he was here. Soon after the Gremory's knight walked up to the gate

"sup Issei, Rias has instructed me to escort you to the occult research club house" he spoke

Issei followed the blonde knight to an old Victorian style building. Inside he found the main room where the rest of the devils were sat and there also was a shower in the room go figure.

"ah Issei you're hear" Rias smiled when she saw him enter

Issei looked at the girl she had dark rings around her eyes which were also red, the girl had been crying all night but about what?

"yes I thought announcing my presence would be more prudent" Issei said taking a seat

"indeed but we haven't been very prudent ourselves not thanking you for defeating Kokabiel" she replied

"Mr Issei's so strong" the blonde bishop said

"Impressive skills" Kiba commented

"spear boy cool" the small white haired girl said numbly

"ah it was nothing the bastard was on my radar for a while and to be honest my side kind of owed you with the whole Raynaire thing"

He noticed the blonde girl shudder at the name

"though it seems you procured the twilight healing to your peerage" he finished

"indeed but taking down a cadre level fallen is no small favour and what was your sacred gear I didn't get a good look?" Rias kept asking

"the true Longinus the first sacred gear to be created, the spear that pierced Christ" Akeno answered still not meeting Issei's gaze

"correct"

"white dragon called you red" Koneko added

"yes well three years ago Draig showed himself to me and well Vali didn't take it well"

"two sacred gears how is that possible?" Rias asked

"dunno Azazel said it was something to do with being awesome but he was drunk so grain of salt and all that" Issei replied

"you seem to have close ties with the fallen angel faction" Kiba put in

"well Azazel kind of adopted and trained me so ye, but they don't force me to do stuff Azazel is cool like that, that's how I met Akeno"

"well Akeno hasn't actually talk about you" Rias said apologetically

"seriously?" he stared at Akeno "for years you haven't talked about the only friend you had and all we did together?"

Akeno mumbled something about "Past"

Issei rose from his seat "and what is so wrong with your past? You lost your mother I get that but not once have you visited her grave" Issei was getting angrier now

"it's father's fault she's dead because he was a fallen because he made a freak like me!" she cried

"SMACK!"

Issei slapped her hard on the side of her face

"don't you dare blame your father, that man loved you with his every fibre he couldn't help being what he was, same as you. The only ones to blame are the ones who attacked you no one else's" he said sternly

Akeno then ran from the room tears falling from her eyes

"didn't want to do that" Issei stated

"Akeno has been suppressing her fallen side since she's been here, not that we condone it" Rias explained

"can you just take me to the council?" Issei asked already feeling emotionally

"sure thing"

Rias then led him round the school to a grey looking office, she then introduced Issei to the members of the council who were also devils and took her leave

"I'll get straight to it I need everything you've got on everything supernatural in this area" Issei stated

The King was a stern looking girl with glasses

"Rias informed me of you and your job and I feel obliged to grant your request" she said

One of her servants brought out a large box full of pictures and notes

"thanks" Issei said picking up the box "oh and before I forget Rias, she doesn't seem very happy"

"boy troubles" one of the peerage muttered

Issei took the information back home and started sifting through it mostly just records of sighting and reports of stray devils. But there was a disk labelled 'Rias vs Riser'. Deciding to look at it Issei put the disk into his TV and watched. The recording was of a rating game between Rias and the others against the Phenex clans heir Riser. When Rias was forced to face Riser she screamed about not wanting to marry him. Rias and the others were soundly beaten no contest

'boy troubles indeed' he thought shutting it off 'must be an arranged marriage'

Issei decided to call Azazel

"hey Issei what's up?"

"the area is clean besides last night's debacle nothing has occurred"

"good we'll be back in three weeks"

Issei put down the phone

'this is going to be a long three weeks what's a guy to do?'

The rest of the day was Issei eating, sleeping and repeating

**'you know partner you're living like a dragon now' Draig commented **

_'like a lazy lizard'_

'and what do you suggest I do?' Issei asked the spirits to get no reply 'exactly'

The next day Issei decided to take the box back to the student council and get some ideas of stuff to do. He arrived at the office to find the King Sona he believed her name was alone

"hey I just wanted to return this" he said entering the room and placing the box down

"could you help me what is there to do around here?" he asked

"nothing really, the seniors take a trip to Kyoto they seem to like that" Sona answered not looking up from her work

"cheers"

Issei walked out now armed with something to do. But as he was exiting the room he ran into Akeno who seemed brighter

"oh Issei I was just planning on finding you" she smiled at him

"look Akeno about yesterday"

"no I was wrong and you were right to do what you did, I deluded myself into that stupid belief and lost you to it" she interrupted him

"well you know that now and I'm here now so fresh start" Issei replied

Akeno hugged him tightly

"um Akeno when did you grow so much?" Issei could feel her large breasts pressed against him and she giggled

"Is Issei talking about my breasts?"

"and when did you become a tease? No wait I knew you for that" he laughed

She slapped his arm "now I've got classes to get to so shoo"

Issei left the building feeling better and booked a train ride to Kyoto. The trip took three hours which made Issei more desperate to get off the train. The place was amazing huge hills multiple attractions. While Issei was inspecting a shrine that said it was a dragon shrine he was approached by three people but when Issei looked at them closely he saw fox tails

"Youkai" Issei muttered

"you there our Queen has demanded your presence" one called at him

Issei brought his spear to his right hand and let his aura flow out

"demanded? You see no one demands anything from me" Issei said coldly

"you don't have a choice" another snarled and the group closed on him

Issei chose to not kill any of them but injure them because killing Youkai on their turf wasn't a good idea. He danced around their attacks and took them down one strike at a time till they were all on the floor

"please cease this fighting" a voice called from behind them

Issei turned to see a blonde haired woman in a yellow kimono and had the largest breasts he had ever seen and hanging with fallen angel chicks that was saying something

"Lady Yasaka stay away from him" one of the men warned from the floor

"quiet he had no harmful intent till you approached him" the woman scolded

"wait the Lady Yasaka?" Issei blurted out

"you know of me?" she smiled

"of course you classed as a fault of creation something that shouldn't exist, I'm one too so don't think I'm being rude" Issei was in fan boy mode now

The woman giggled "the wielder of the true Longinus a fan of mine how exciting, would you join me for some tea?"

Issei replied with something real intelligent like "ugh ok"

He followed her to the top shrine on the hills where he was presented tea and asked to sit

"not that I'm complaining Lady Yasaka but why did you call me?" Issei asked

"well when I felt your power enter my territory I needed to decide if you were a threat or not"

"and me beating your men told you I wasn't? And I hide my power"

"Issei when you're as old as me and have Youkai senses you can tell when a powerful being is close no matter how well they hide it" she explained

Issei was then struck from the back by a small object and his tea went all over him

"Kunou!" Yasaka shouted pulling Issei up and checking him for burns

"it's ok I don't burn" Issei said 'thank you Draig'

"Kunou what have I told you about running in here?" the woman scolded the small girl

'defiantly her mother'

"that I could fall over and cause accidents?" the girl tried

"yes now apologise to Issei"

The girl turned to Issei and bowed "sorry Mr Issei"

"it's ok" he replied "but I really must be going"

"of course but you should have a guide" Yasaka said then looked at her daughter "Kunou you will show Issei around as pay back for crashing into him" she ordered

"yes mother" the small fox girl replied

Issei and Kunou walked around the town for a while buying foods and looking at the beautiful sights the area had to offer from shrines to waterfalls. The two were on their way back when Kunou spoke up and who had been till this point silent

"Mr Issei I really am sorry for today"

"it was nothing and you did show me around this lovely place, also it's just Issei"

The small fox girl blushed all the way back to the shrine.

"well Issei it was a pleasure meeting you and we hope you come back soon" Yasaka said with Kunou

"you can count on it" Issei called back walking back towards the train station

It was fare to say that the train ride back was more pleasant than the one there as Issei had fond memories to think back on during the ride as the sun set. Now back Issei made his way home and collapsed onto his bed

'that Kyoto booze was way to strong' he admitted before drifting off to sleep

Next morning:

"Ring ring ring ring ring"

Issei stretched his hand out to his night stand to try and fins his phone

"what" he asked groggily

"still as much of a morning person" the person on the phone commented

"still as much of a pain in my ass Azazel" Issei snapped back sitting up in his bed

"I'll take that as an indicator that you're awake, now get your ass over to the school you're still responsible for keeping the peace"

"fine" Issei hung up and got dressed in his usual leather jacket with red lining, black jeans and trainers and made his way to the school.

He arrived still muttering about 'stupid fallen angels' and hit the barrier again but no one came so he tried again and still no one

'good thing I know my way' he thought entering the school grounds

He reached the doors of the clubroom before he felt an unusual presence two actually, he opened the doors to find the normal bunch of devils sat but with another male there who was dressed in finery and had an air about him that made Issei want to beat the living day lights out of him. Then he saw the other presence a white haired woman dressed in a maids outfit

"you" Issei growled letting his aura flow out

"you" the maid said back letting her aura flow as well

"Issei? Grayfia?" Akeno asked but he ignored her

"so that's your name you left so quickly in Germany" Issei said eyes still locked on the woman

"what is your business here" she asked

"I'm here to keep the peace but for you I could make an exception"

"stupid boy that's my job too"

Issei let his aura down as did the grey lady

"can someone tell me what's going on?" Rias shouted

"well 'Grayfia' and I have had some run ins in the past" Issei admitted

"and I kicked your behind" Grayfia added

Then the other male coughed

"as amusing as Riser finds this I do believe we're here to discuss mine and Rias's wedding" he said

'so this is Riser' Issei thought 'no wonder Rias didn't want to marry him'

"yes the wedding will be held in three days" Grayfia explained

Rias if possible looked even more downtrodden but Riser looked as snobbish as ever

"excellent now how about some of that delicious tea your queen makes?" Riser asked looking at Akeno

Issei didn't like that look it was full of perversion and longing and felt his inner dragon growl

"how about no, it's clear you're not wanted here so how about you go about your business" Issei said trying to be polite

Riser gave him a look of loathing

"and why does a lowly human think he can order Riser around?"

"why does Riser think it's cool to talk about himself in third person?" Issei growled back

Riser stood and summoned fire in his palm and threw it at Issei, Issei let it hit him and didn't even flinch much to the Phenex's shock

"why aren't you a pile of ash?" he called

"a Dragon doesn't burn because of some birds flame" Issei said now on his high horse

Riser growled and erupted in flames leaving the room

"well that went well" Issei said

"agreed Issei was fantastic" Akeno said hugging him from behind even Rias was smiling at him

"not to ruin the moment but Sirzechs wishes to speak with the spear boy" Grayfia stated

"what about?" Issei asked


End file.
